


Blush

by HansonPhreek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, The Burrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-26
Updated: 2007-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Harry have to answer some questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blush

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Written using the prompt "Then what were you all doing? You were shut up for hours."  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

The Burrow was abnormally quiet when Ron and Harry emerged from the room they shared. They made their way down the numerous stairs, looking into each empty room as they passed. Ron furrowed his brow in confusion as they reached the bottom floor, only to see that the sitting room was empty as well. Suddenly they heard voices from the kitchen and turned to find the source.

“Who can we get to test these?” said the voice, as Ron and Harry entered the room. The twins were sitting at one end of the table surrounded by various boxes of sweets. They looked up from the box in front of them as the two younger wizards joined them at the table.

“Hey, Ron. Harry,” one of the twins said.

“What have you been up to?” asked the other.

The two boys looked at each other and said nothing. The twins gave them suspicious looks and after a moment Ron replied, “Oh, nothing. Just talking about Hogwarts…”

The twins frowned in unison. “I doubt that.”

Ron and Harry blushed and looked away from the two brothers sitting across from them. “Really, it’s nothing.”

“Then you can tell us, what were you all doing?” twin one questioned.

“You were shut up for hours!” exclaimed twin two.

Neither of the younger boys spoke, they simply blushed a deeper red and continued to look at the table like it was the most interesting thing they had ever seen. The twins smiled, they knew what that meant. “You two were snogging!”

The boys blushed even more, which they didn’t think was possible. “Well…”

The older wizards smiled wider and clapped their brother and friend on the shoulders. “’Bout time,” they laughed and Ron and Harry simply continued to blush.


End file.
